In today's "fast-lane" world, the demands of every day living and the sedentary form of living necessitates and dictates economically constructed, feasibly-used devices that enable mankind to obtain the needed exercises and to relieve the stresses and strains of the chaotic, frenetic pace which all workers in modern society face.
The device of the invention is a relatively small, easily constructed, unsophisticated mechanism which fulfills in an easily affordable manner, all of the needs of a device as alluded to hereinbefore.
The device of the invention comprises essentially two handle members supported on a rigid or flexible extending member, rod or shaft in a spring-biased fashion wherein the handle members are easily grasped by the human hands and having mounted between the handles a plurality or series of rotatable elements in side-by-side relationship so that the device may be used for exercising and/or massaging either independently or at the same time.
The device of the invention is small, uncomplex and easily manufactured and, because of its size, capable of being used in the office environment, at home, on trips or other locations where more sophisticated devices and apparatuses would not be feasible for use.